Le Fardeau
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: On fait souvent des erreurs dans sa jeunesse, et c'est souvent difficile de les assumer. Et bien pour une fois, j'assume mes conneries, et putain, j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça me plaise autant …


**Titre : Le Fardeau**

 **Résumé :** **On fait souvent des erreurs dans sa jeunesse, et c'est souvent difficile de les assumer. Et bien pour une fois, j'assume mes conneries, et putain, j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça me plaise autant …**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING : insultes et araignée**

 **Pairing : SpaMano**

 **A/N : Yo ! Ce One-Shot n'a rien à voir avec ceux dont j'ai parlé dans Amputer ! En fait, j'ai eu l'idée ce matin dans le bus, et comme j'étais un peu en mode galère avec Amputer, j'ai décidé d'écrire ça … en six heures … avec juste une pause pour manger et faire la sieste … PUTAIN DE MIRACLE !**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que cette histoire n'a pas vraiment été réfléchie … et c'est assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude … en quelque sorte …**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

 **IMPORTANT : Lucas est un OC.**

 **Le Fardeau**

Ce magazine était plutôt pas mal … Je m'étais un peu perdu au passage sur la psychologie parce que ça restait un magazine pour fille et que j'étais bien trop masculin pour ça, mais en gros ça disait que raconter des histoires à ses enfants les rendaient plus intelligent …

C'était sûrement pour ça que Feli n'était pas une lumière … Grand-Père ne nous lisait jamais d'histoire quand on était gosse. J'avais fini plutôt normal, avec des notes moyennes à l'école (quand j'y allais encore, bien sûr) mais Feli frôlait la catastrophe à chaque fois.

J'avais déjà lu un article qui disait qu'écouter Mozart rendait les bébés intelligents … C'était pour ça que putain de Mozart résonnait dans l'appart à fond de caisse en ce moment même …

\- On voudrait pas que tu finisses comme tonton Feli, pas vrai Lucas ?

J'ai baissé les yeux vers mon fils qui coloriait des figures au marqueur. Du moins c'était ce qu'il était censé faire … Au final, c'était sa propre figure qu'il avait décidé de colorier.

En rose à paillette, _évidemment._

Putain, j'étais le meilleur des pères apparemment … sa feuille de papier n'avait même pas un trait de couleur. J'ai soupiré un grand coup et secoué la tête.

\- T'es bien un Vargas toi …

Lucas a levé ses yeux verts vers moi en me souriant. Ça allait faire mal quand il faudra retirer tout ça … J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge du micro-ondes et vu qu'il était trois heure moins le quart. J'avais encore une heure quarante-cinq avant que l'autre timbré ne vienne me voir …

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure du bain, morveux.

\- Non !

\- T'as pas le choix !

Je l'ai attrapé sous les bras et l'ai placé contre mon torse. Il se débattait un peu, mais un petit blond d'un an et demi ne faisait pas le poids contre son père de vingt-trois ans. La plupart du temps en tout cas … Bah quoi, ça faisait mal un bébé quand ça mordait … Et parfois ça faisait pleurer son papa en lui griffant le visage … ce n'était pas pathétique du tout, bordel de merde !

J'ai traversé la cuisine de mon micro-appartement (j'étais pas si riche que ça) et j'ai atteint la salle de bain. Quand j'ai pris l'appart, on m'avait dit que le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une baignoire et pas de douche allait me couter énormément en eau parce que j'aurais tendance à vouloir prendre des bains … Et bah ils avaient eu tort.

J'aimais pas les bains, c'était pour les tapettes. Alors j'avais installé un pommeau de douche au robinet. Tu voyais souvent des pubs pour le shampoing où le gars était dans une baignoire ? Bien sûr que non, c'était pas sexy du tout ! La douche était bien plus viril, et quiconque me connaissant savait à quel point la masculinité était importante pour un gars sensibl- je veux dire, pour un gars aussi fort que moi.

Mais au final, la baignoire c'était avérée assez pratique parce qu'essaie de doucher un bébé, tu m'en redonneras des nouvelles …

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai mis le bouchon dans la baignoire et fait couler l'eau. Pas trop chaude parce qu'on était en plein mois de juillet et aussi parce que Lucas préférait l'eau froide de toute façon …

\- Papa …

J'ai baissé les yeux vers mon fils qui s'était caché dans le col de ma chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Adyégnyé !Adyégnyé !

Ça aurait pu être confus pour n'importe qui mais comme je connaissais bien Lucas (c'est ce qui arrive quand on élève un enfant en général…) j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Ça et son petit doigt pointait vers un truc noir et énorme contre le mur.

Une adyégnyé ! Je veux dire, une araignée !

Et pas une petite putain … Poilue … Bien noire (sans vouloir être raciste) … Au moins la taille de ma m-main … A-Avec le corps de la taille d'une pièce de d-deux euro …

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de trembler ! Fallait que je montre à quel point j'étais viril ! J'ai déshabillé Lucas (facile vu qu'il ne portait qu'un body et une couche) et l'ai placé dans la baignoire. Et j'ai attrapé un des magazines qui trainait sous le siège des toilettes.

Je l'ai roulé et je me suis retourné vers le monstre, prêt à frapper !

Sauf que le monstre en question avait disparu.

Et je n'ai pas _du tout_ flippé ma race, d'ailleurs, le fait que je me sois retrouvé deux minutes plus tard nu dans la baignoire à serrer Lucas contre moi n'était qu'une preuve de ma virilité et n'avait rien à voir avec la peur qu'une araignée géante ne me coure sur le pied …

Ouais …

Et l'eau était à bonne température aussi … C'était relaxant d'entendre Mozart en se lavant … Et il y avait plein de bu-bulles !

…

… J'avais besoin de plus d'amis adultes, parce que je commençais à parler comme Lucas …

Mais en tout cas, j'étais bien dans la baignoire … « Dans mon bain de mousse », comme dirait Alizée. Oui, Lovino, il faudrait aussi éviter d'écouter des chansons de quand t'avais douze ans …

J'ai attrapé un gant de toilette noir de la virilité et j'ai mis un peu de savon pour bébé (pour bébé _viril_ , bien sûr) dessus. C'était parti pour une crise de larmes …

… pas les miennes, abruti.

\- Ferme les yeux, morveux …

Lucas a secoué la tête et m'a donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule. J'ai soupiré parce qu'il tenait sûrement son côté violent de moi, et je l'ai attrapé par la main, en lui disant une dernière fois de fermer les yeux quand soudain …

 _BOUM_

La musique s'est coupée d'un coup, comme si la radio était tombée sur le sol. J'ai sursauté, et Lucas m'a regardé, l'air paniqué. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas le moment de faire la chochotte, c'était sûrement le putain de vent d'été qui avait fait tombé la radio … Ou peut-être qu'il y a eu un tremblement de terre où une connerie dans le genre …

Et puis j'ai entendu des pas dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il y avait quelqu'un.

J'ai dégluti.

Merde … Je me suis lentement levé et j'ai demandé à Lucas de ne pas faire de bruit. J'ai failli glisser en mettant mon pied couvert de mousse sur le sol et j'ai attrapé une ventouse de sous le lavabo.

Ok, ça rigolait plus maintenant.

Il y avait un italien _badass_ complètement nu et armé d'une ventouse prêt à défendre son fils comme une maman ours. Ou plutôt un papa ours.

La porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte en grinçant et j'ai levé les bras pour frapper.

Mais bien sûr, c'était moi, Lovino Vargas.

Du coup j'ai fait un pas en avant, j'ai glissé comme un con et je suis tombé dans les bras de mon agresseur.

\- Aaaah ! Ne me faite pas de mal, je vous en prie ! J'ai une famille à nourrir !

\- Lovi ? Du calme, c'est moi !

J'ai ouvert les yeux (je les avais fermés quand, moi déjà ?) pour me retrouver face à Antonio dont je mouillais la chemise blanche.

Alors bien sûr j'ai rougi, et j'ai gueulé, et je me suis fait passer pour un plus gros idiot que ce que j'étais (ou de moins que je croyais que j'étais).

\- Bââââ ! a fait Lucas.

Parce que pour une raison que j'ignorais, il appelait Antonio « bâ » … Mais c'était vrai qu'Antonio n'avait pas un nom facile à prononcer …

Antonio …

… Antonio …

J'aimais bien ce prénom …

Bien sûr que j'aimais bien ce prénom ça faisait au moins dix ans que j'étais amoureux de cet _hétéro_.

J'avais même fini de le nier.

Certes, il m'avait fallu cinq ans pour arrêter de le nier … Au moment où j'avais réalisé que je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de l'aimer, malgré toutes les copines qu'il ramenait chez lui pour la nuit …

J'avais même arrêté d'essayé d'arrêter de l'aimer ! C'était quelque chose non ? J'avais réalisé à un moment que peu importait avec qui je finissais la soirée en espérant oublier Antonio, ça se terminait quand même en crise de larmes … et en sexe aussi. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre et certainement pas avec la personne que je désirais profondément.

\- Ça va Lovi ? Besoin d'aide ?

J'ai pas hésité un instant à me relever, cette fois sans glisser, et j'ai serré la ventouse entre mes mains moites.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bâtard ?

\- J'ai fait un cake et je t'ai apporté un morceau ! Oh … et j'ai fait tomber la radio aussi … Je t'apporterais la mienne …

Antonio vivait dans l'appartement au-dessus du mien, il vivait avec moi avant, et puis quand Lucas et sa mère étaient arrivés, il avait décidé d'emménager dans l'appartement qui venait de se libérer un étage plus haut. Et même si maintenant je vivais seul avec Lucas, il n'avait pas proposé d'emménager à nouveau … et moi non plus au final … C'était plus facile de vivre sans lui, parce que ça m'évitait de souffrir quand il avait des rencarts et tout ça …

\- Oh, et um … Lovi ?

\- Q-Quoi ?

J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas vu que je le regardais. Oh merde, bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué, je me sentais presque nu sous son regard.

\- T-Tu es t-t-très …

I-Il rougissait ? Et il bégayait en plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Je me suis aussi senti rougir mais je n'ai pas osé enlever mon regard de son putain de visage angélique. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer mes yeux avec une intensité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Tu … es très … nu, Lovino …

Et cette phrase uniquement fut suffisante pour briser tout ce que je venais de penser.

\- AAAH !

J'ai voulu me couvrir les parties, oubliant que j'avais une ventouse dans les mains, _m'explosant les couilles,_ _ **putain**_ **.**

\- PUTAIN SA MÈRE LA PUTE !

C'était rare quand j'avais aussi mal. Mais c'était pas rare quand je gueulais autant pas contre. J'ai pu entendre Lucas pleurer où quelque chose, et il y avait aussi Antonio qui me demandait si j'allais bien.

Si j'allais _bien_?

 _Si j'allais bien_?

\- Je viens de me défoncer les boules, comment j'me sens à ton avis, bâtard ?!

\- O-Oh, euh mal … D'accord, retourne dans la baignoire, ça te fera tu bien … Je crois …

Sa théorie était plus que débile, mais j'ai obéis parce que j'en avais marre de passer pour un con. Et ouais, parfois ça me saoulait d'agir comme un demeuré !

Lucas était bel et bien en train de pleurer, mais c'était parce qu'il avait coincé ses mains à l'intérieur du gant de toilette. _Comment_ ses mains pouvaient être coincées ? Aucune idée. Il me les montrait en pleurant, ses grands yeux et ses adorables joues roses ( _littéralement roses et_ _ **pailletée**_ _s_ ) gonflés.

J'ai fermé les yeux en essayant d'oublier ma propre douleur (et Antonio avait eu raison, l'eau chaude me faisait du bien) et j'ai attendu quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que j'aille un peu mieux. J'avais frappé moins fort que ce que j'avais pensé … ce qui était incompréhensible, vu ma force surhumaine et tout ça …

J'ai soufflé et j'ai attrapé les menottes personnelles de Lucas. Bien sûr j'ai retiré le gant de toilettes sans problème et il s'est calmé aussitôt.

(Sérieux, parfois je me disais qu'il avait un peu trop pris après moi …)

\- Aw~ ! Regardez-vous tous les deux à pleurer dans le bain~ ! Vous êtes si beaux ! Si j'avais mon appareil photo je-

\- NON !

Et c'était moi _et_ Lucas _en même temps_ qui venions de gueuler.

\- Papa nème pâ yé fauteau !

Voilà, le défenseur de la justice ! Mon fils, mesdames et messieurs ! Voilà comment on éduquait un enfant.

\- Iy yé pââ bôô ! Yeux soui byôôô !

\- Oh oui, tu es très beau ! a fait Antonio. T'as vu Lovi, il dit ce que je lui ai appris !

\- Bravo, putain, rend le narcissique !

Antonio a ri et a attrapé le gant de toilette que j'avais posé sur le bord de la baignoire. Il m'a fait un grand sourire qui m'a changé en coquelicot.

\- Mais tu es très beau aussi, Lovi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui lui appris cette partie-là …

\- J-Je sais putain, et l'idiot qui lui a appris à dire ça passe à la maison à quatre heure et demi, alors il faut que je me grouille, putain ! Passe-moi ce gant de toilette.

Antonio a incliné sa tête sur le côté. _TROP MIGNON PUTAIN_! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Meeeeeh, c'était pour ça que je ne voulais pas de lui ici … Même s'il passait toutes ses soirées dans mon divan à regarder la télé avec moi … enfin, quand il n'était pas à l'école bien sûr … Parce que monsieur avait encore le temps d'aller à la fac …

\- Lovi ? Je peux te laver ?

\- Ça va pas la tête ? Donne-moi ça !

J'ai arraché le gant de toilette de ses mains et j'ai remis du savon dessus, en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher le fait que j'étais rouge pivoine.

\- Vien là, morveux.

\- Non !

J'ai soupiré. Fallait vraiment que je lui apprenne à dire oui … Merde putain, c'était moi qui disait toujours non à tout … J'ai attrapé délicatement l'arrière de sa tête avec ma main et j'ai commencé à lui frotter le visage. Les paillettes partaient toutes seules, mais j'ai dû frotter assez fort pour enlever la couleur … Du coup, Lucas pleurait comme si je lui lavais le visage avec un fer à repasser.

Mais après dix minutes à bien frotter, tout était parti, même Antonio qui m'a dit qu'il allait attendre dans le salon.

\- Voilà, champion ! C'était si dur que ça ?

Il a frotté ses yeux en hochant la tête. Bon, il fallait bien lui apprendre à être fort à ce petit gamin ! Et qui avait-il de mieux que moi pour lui apprendre ce genre de truc ?

\- T'es comme ton papa, tu le sais ça ?

Encore un hochement de tête. Merde, putain, c'est pas difficile de dire « oui » !

\- Et pourquoi t'es comme ton papa ?

\- Pawque papa pleuwre bocou.

\- NON !

…

… Je pleurais pas tant que ça …

… Mais j'aimais bien regarder des films tristes quand Antonio ne venait pas me rendre visite …

\- Parce que papa est fort ! Et toi tu es fort pas vrai ?

\- Non.

J'ai soupiré. J'avais tendance à faire ça souvent avec lui …

\- On en reparlera quand t'auras quinze ans …

\- Owké …

Je lui ai souri et je me suis levé pour m'essuyer et remettre mes vêtements (une chemise rouge de _beau gosse_ et un pantalon trois-quarts crème d' _homme viril_ ). Pendant ce temps-là, mon gosse essayait de manger la mousse du bain … Ouais, d'accord … J'ai sorti sa serviette préférée et en voyant la petite capuche jaune de ladite serviette, Lucas s'est levé, prêt à enjamber la baignoire pour descendre.

Et c'était là que j'entrais en jeu parce que ce crétin était bien trop petit pour pouvoir sortir tout seul. Donc je l'ai habilement attrapé avant qu'il ne se casse la gueule comme je devais le faire tous les jours.

Je l'ai vite essuyé et je lui ai mis une couche avant de sortir de la salle de bain. J'ai tout de suite repéré Antonio assis sur le canapé, la bouche ouverte alors qu'il dormait en ronflant légèrement. Et c'était de la bave ça ?

Putain, j'avais ma dose de bave avec Lucas, bordel de merde.

Et puis j'ai eu une idée …

… ça m'arrivait parfois.

J'ai attrapé le marqueur rose à paillette que Lucas aimait tant et le lui ai donné. J'aurais pu avoir l'air d'un fou pour lui avoir rendu son arme à un criminel, surtout après le bain, mais j'ai placé l'enfant sur les genoux d'Antonio, même pas étonné que ce nigaud ne se réveille pas. Il pouvait dormir avec un troupeau d'éléphant dansant des claquettes à côté de lui …

\- Colorie son visage !

\- Deu qwuoi ?

\- Antonio ! Colorie sa tête, il a besoin de couleur !

\- Bââââ ?

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai attrapé son petit poing qui serrait le marqueur.

\- Oui, bâ ! Dessine-lui dessus !

Lucas s'est mis à rire alors que je le lâchais enfin parce qu'il semblait avoir compris sa mission. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru … Parce qu'aussitôt que je l'ai lâché il s'est laissé tomber sur le côté en faisant « Ouiiiii » (c'était maintenant qu'il disait oui, celui-là ?) pour atterrir sur le coussin du canapé blanc.

Blanc.

Canapé blanc parce qu'il appartenait à mon Grand-Père qui lui avait les moyens de se payer un canapé _blanc_.

Canapé _blanc_ qui servait maintenant de tableau à Lucas qui le barbouillait de rose.

\- Non non non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

J'ai attrapé le marqueur d'un geste si vif que le blondinet n'a rien remarqué. Littéralement parce qu'il continuait de colorié … mais il n'avait plus de marqueur … ouais, un véritable génie ce gosse …

Antonio a décidé de prendre cette opportunité pour se réveiller en baillant bruyamment. Il a regardé autour de lui et puis ses yeux se sont posés sur moi.

\- Ah, Lovi ! Tu es de retour~!

J'ai hoché la tête en fixant la tâche sur le canapé. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à retirer … Et maintenant Lucas avait décidé de sucer son doigt pour le frotter contre les traits de marqueur, les étalant d'avantage.

\- Merde ! Ne fais pas ça, Lucas ! ai-je dis fermement.

Mon ton m'a surpris aussi … Lucas s'est arrêté et s'est laissé glisser jusqu'aux genoux d'Antonio qui l'a joyeusement laissé s'assoir sur ses jambes. Mon fils m'a regardé les larmes aux yeux et puis a tourné la tête pour l'enfuir dans la poitrine d'Antonio. J'ai évité de dire ce qu'une petite voix dans ma tête me criait (« _hey ! C'est moi qui devrais être assis là !_ »), et j'ai été jusqu'à la cuisine prendre un peu d'essuie-tout que j'ai humidifié (et « humidifier » est carrément un verbe de pédé).

Je pouvais voir Lucas pleurer silencieusement dans les bras d'Antonio qui essayait de le consoler alors que je nettoyais la tâche assez facilement. Après tout, c'était des marqueurs pour enfants, c'était fait pour ne pas tâcher …

Je me sentais vraiment mal d'avoir crié sur Lucas, surtout que c'était moi qui lui avait tendu le marqueur … Il ne pleurait silencieusement que lorsqu'il était sincèrement touché parce qu'il venait de se passer …

Je me suis assis à côté d'eux deux, et Lucas a fermé les yeux en me voyant. J'ai soupiré et je me suis laissé tomber en arrière, le dos contre le canapé.

\- Je suis un putain de mauvais père …

Antonio a passé un bras autour de mes épaules. Non … non putain, j'avais pas besoin qu'il ne me touche … ça me faisait vraiment mal au cœur quand il faisait quelque chose comme ça … C'était comme si mon cœur était une orange, et à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, elle se pressait …

\- Moi je trouve que tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal …

J'ai rougi et Lucas a tourné son visage vers moi. Il venait à peine de se réveiller de sa sieste, et c'était comme s'il était fatigué à nouveau … Il suçait son pouce quand il avait envie de dormir, et il se tenait l'oreille aussi … Et il avait tendance à frotter son visage contre mon torse, mais là, c'était celui d'Antonio.

\- Lucas est probablement une des meilleures choses qui me soient jamais arrivées …

\- Je sais, Lovi …

J'ai expiré un grand coup et levé la tête au plafond.

\- Dire que c'était un accident …

Antonio n'a pas répondu. Je savais que ça le mettait mal à l'aise de parler de ça … J'ai toujours un peu cru qu'il ne croyait pas à cette histoire d'accident … Peut-être qu'il pensait que Lucas était le fruit d'un amour juste parce que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur …

\- J'ai plus du tout de temps pour moi tu sais … Ça fait presque deux ans depuis la dernière fois que je suis sorti boire un verre … Je suis obligé de travailler à mi-temps parce que la crèche me coute trop cher, et j'ai putain de mal au dos à force de devoir porter ce fainéant partout … et pourtant … Je l'aime inconditionnellement … même s'il est mon fardeau …

Antonio a posé sa main sur ma tête et m'a caressé les cheveux. J'ai secoué la tête en grognant, regrettant de lui avoir dit tout ça. Je savais qu'il était mon meilleur ami et tout ça, mais je ne lui avais jamais dit ce genre de choses embarrassantes auparavant.

\- Moi je te trouve vraiment courageux Lovi … Tu t'occupes d'un enfant après tout, ça impose le respect …

J'ai roulé les yeux au plafond.

\- Tu parles, je ne fais qu'assumer les conséquences de mes actes …

\- Ça reste courageux …

J'ai secoué la tête jusqu'à ce que je ne sente quelque chose se glisser sur ma cuisse … et malgré le fait que j'aurais aimé que ça soit la main d'Antonio, c'était juste mon fils qui avait repris du poil de la bête et qui maintenant voulait s'assoir sur mes genoux … Ou plutôt s'y mettre debout et danser, vu comment il gesticulait. Il m'a lancé un sourire ressemblant fortement à celui d'un chat mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était juste la forme de ses lèvres.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à Femke quand il sourit comme ça ! a fait joyeusement Antonio alors que Lucas se tenait debout sur mes jambes en s'agrippant à mes cheveux tout en bougeant les hanches.

\- Muziiik ! Muziiik !

\- La radio est cassé, p'tit morveux, pas de musique …

Antonio s'est levé et a attrapé la guitare derrière la télé avant de revenir s'assoir à côté de nous. Ah ouais, il y avait ça aussi … Il avait tellement de guitare qu'il en avait laissé trois dans mon appartement … J'ai attrapé Lucas pour ne pas qu'il tombe alors qu'il applaudissait et observait en silence l'espagnol qui accordait sa guitare en fredonnant.

Il joua un premier accord et j'ai laissé Lucas se mettre sur le sol pour qu'il puisse sauter sans me détruire le genou et pour qu'il puisse bien faire chier la voisine d'en dessous qui laissait ses chats pisser dans le couloir.

Antonio joua une musique assez latine sans même regarder ses doigts. Il observait Lucas danser en souriant, mais il y avait quelque chose de triste dans ses yeux. Ça m'a mis mal à l'aise pour une certaine raison.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Femke, pas vrai ?

J'ai fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le faux accord et le regard discret lancé dans ma direction.

\- Elle serait fier du père que tu es devenu, Lovino, mais tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça d'elle …

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. A-Alors il ne savait pas ? Je ne lui avais jamais dit, mais je pensais qu'il l'avait tout de même remarqué … Daan l'avait remarqué lui, et même Feli le savait … Et si Feli savait un truc, ça voulait dire que ça faisait partie du savoir commun …

\- Je suis putain de sérieux, Antonio !

Le fait que je l'appelle par son prénom l'a surpris et il s'est tourné vers moi, jouant toujours habilement de son instrument.

\- On était saoul, et elle voulait rendre quelqu'un jaloux en couchant une fois avec moi. On s'était mis d'accord là-dessus, on n'a pris des photos pour faire croire que c'était arrivé plus d'une fois. Au final, le gars s'en foutait complètement d'elle …

Antonio a arrêté de jouer (ça n'a pas empêché Lucas de continuer à danser par contre, ce gamin bizarre) ses yeux brillants et la bouche grande ouverte. Je ne lui mentais pas … mais je ne disais pas toute la vérité non plus …

En fait, la nuit où Lucas a été conçu était une simple revanche de ma part … Antonio venait de fêter ses un mois avec sa copine … J'étais putain de jaloux et moi aussi je voulais rendre Antonio jaloux … Quand la rumeur a circulée sur le campus que la Femke « petite sainte » (sérieux, ceux qui la connaissait _vraiment_ savent pourquoi il y a des guillemets là-dessus) avait réussi à rendre Lovino Vargas hétéro … On s'est dit que nos mecs respectifs allaient réagir …

Mais pas du tout.

Certes Antonio a quitté sa poufiasse, mais c'était juste parce qu'elle le trompait …

Et le type que Femke aimait l'a traité de salope et a dit qu'il ne voulait plus la revoir.

Notre plan est parti en couille ...

\- Et Femke est tombée enceinte … ai-je continué.

\- Après juste une fois ? a fait Antonio en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais … vraiment pas de bol …

Et rien n'avait fonctionné … Antonio n'avait jamais été jaloux et me croyait hétéro maintenant … Et le type que Femke aimait n'était même pas venu à ses funérailles.

La merde totale.

Et j'avais tué l'ambiance avec mon histoire aussi … Parce que même Lucas ne dansait plus. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge du four à micro-ondes en plissant les yeux. Merde, déjà quatre heure … Lucas n'était toujours pas habillé …

\- Hey, morveux ! C'est l'heure de ta panade …

\- Oh oh oh ! a fait Antonio comme un putain de _phoque_. Je peux la lui donner ?

J'ai souri parce que ça remontait un peu le moral des troupes, mais je l'ai regretté aussitôt parce que…

\- Regarde Lucas ! Ton papa sourit !

\- Woaaaaah !

\- Bande d'idiots va ! ai-je grommelé en essayant de cacher mes lèvres qui pour une raison inconnue _refusaient de ne pas sourire_.

Antonio a ri un bon coup avant d'attraper Lucas et de lui dire que c'était l'heure de sa panade. Alors je me suis vite levé, prêt à lui préparer pendant que l'espagnol plaçait Lucas dans sa chaise haute. Cela ne faisait que six mois qu'il avait commencé à en manger parce qu'avant, il n'aimait pas la banane …

Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'un coup, après qu'Antonio lui avait préparé de la panade il avait commencé à en manger … et puis l'espagnol m'avais donné son secret que je pouvais maintenant appliquer tout le temps !

J'ai écrasé les bananes dans l'assiette avec des biscuits et un peu de compote de pomme et puis j'ai ajouté de la _cannelle_! C'était l'ingrédient magique ! Parce que peu importait ce que je lui faisais comme petit pot (ça me coûtait moins cher quand je les faisais moi-même), dès que j'ajoutais de la cannelle, j'étais certain que le morpion mangerait tout. Petit pois carotte ? Ajoutons de la cannelle ! Poulet rôti brôcoli ? De la cannelle ! C'était dégueu pour moi, mais Lucas en raffolait !

J'ai tendu le petit bol rouge à Antonio avec une cuillère en plastique Mickey Mouse. Et j'avais bien sûr doublé les doses parce que je connaissais Antonio par cœur …

\- Une cuillère pour toi, a t-il fait alors que Lucas ouvrait grand la bouche. Eeeeet une cuillère pour moi !

Bien sûr que ce goinfre raffolait de ce plat pour bébé … Ça allait tellement bien avec sa personnalité … Et le voir comme ça, s'occuper de _mon_ bébé, ça me donnait vraiment envie de le prendre dans mes bras …

Je me demandais s'il avait une copine en ce moment … C'était quand la dernière fois que je l'avais vu avec une fille ? Le mois passé, non ? Peut-être qu'il était célibataire maintenant …

 _Non ! Pas bien Lovino ! Ne pense pas de choses pareilles, tu sais que c'est juste te donner de faux espoirs !_

J'ai posé mon regard sur son dos musclé et légèrement mouillé de sueur (c'était le mois de juillet après tout), m'autorisant à penser un tas de choses non catholique comme … et si Antonio et moi nous remettions à vivre ensemble … Il passait déjà beaucoup de temps ici après tout …

\- Voilà ! T'as tout manger ! Yay !

\- Yay ! a imité Lucas en levant les bras en l'air.

Il a ensuite pointé son petit doigt vers moi en sautillant dans son siège.

\- Bâ, bâ, bâ !

Antonio a regardé vers moi, sans comprendre. Moi non plus, fallait bien dire que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait dire … et j'étais un expert dans la traduction du _Lucasien_ en _Lovinien_. Je me suis approché de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de dire, p'tit morpion ?

\- Bâââ !

Et cette fois il pointait vers Antonio, puis vers moi, comme s'il dansait sur de la disco … Mais je pensais pas que ça soit ça …

\- Peut-être qu'il essaie de dire papa … a fait Antonio.

\- Non, il sait déjà dire papa, il essaie de dire ton nom, bâtard ...

Lucas a ouvert les yeux en grand.

\- BÂ ! Bât … bât …

\- Lovi, ne me dit pas qu-

\- Bâtard ! a fait Lucas de manière triomphale et fier comme un paon.

Ok, appelez-moi mauvais parent autant que vous le voulez, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Antonio n'avait pas l'air content au début, mais m'a rapidement rejoins en riant tout aussi fort que moi. Lucas applaudissait et riait aussi, fier de lui-même.

\- I-I-Il croit que tu t'appelles bâtard … Pfffhahahaha !

\- C-C-C'est pas d-drôle, pwhahahaha~ !

Putain, c'était hilarant … Si marrant qu'on a eu besoin de dix minutes pour reprendre notre souffle. Et on était maintenant comme deux cons assis sur le sol de la cuisine. Antonio a soudainement posé sa main sur la mienne.

\- Sérieusement Lovino, tu crois que tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler … _ça_ ?

J'ai rougi et retiré sa main de sous la mienne.

\- Il t'appelle « bâ » depuis toujours … mais … p-peut-être que je pourrais commencer à t'appeler par … par ton prénom …

\- Ah~ ! Merci, Lovino ! Après vingt-trois ans d'amitié, j'ai enfin droit à ce privilège !

\- La ferme …

On est resté assis par terre alors que Lucas jouait avec sa cuillère (il coiffait le peu de cheveux blonds qu'il avait avec), Antonio me regardait gentiment, une certaine lueur dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas … Femke me disait souvent qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais là plus précieuse des choses quand je ne le regardais pas … J'ai rougi violement et tourné la tête ailleurs.

\- Lovino … Ça m'avait toujours paru mal placé mais … maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire …

Ses doigts sont venus s'entremêler entre les miens et j'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Il ne me regardait pas, il observait ses chaussures en rougissant et en souriant.

\- Je t'aime, Lovino.

J'ai ouvert la bouche sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je rêvais ou quoi ? Putain, c'était méchant comme rêve ! Il a relevé sa tête vers moi sans perdre son sourire et me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aimer en retour, je t'aime depuis des années de toute façon, mais j'avais toujours trouvé ça inapproprié … et j'avais même abandonné l'idée de te le dire avec l'arrivée de Lucas …

Je …

…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Et en même temps je savais exactement quoi répondre.

Mais il fallait un certain courage pour le lui dire … est-ce que j'avais les couilles pour ça ? Vu que j'y avais encore un peu mal je savais que oui.

\- J-J … Je… Je t'aime aussi, A-Antonio …

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je mentirais là-dessus, crétin ?

Merde, j'en revenais pas qu'il doutait ! Il était la raison pour laquelle Lucas était né au final … C'était bien la plus grande erreur et aussi la plus grande joie de ma vie … Antonio a passé l'arrière de sa main sur ma joue, se dressant au-dessus de moi. Je pouvais entendre son propre cœur battre d'excitation alors que son visage se rapprochait du mien …

Et puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge.

Bien violement en plus.

Du genre.

 _Aaaaahuuuuum !_

Antonio a sursauté et s'est vite relevé, se cognant presque la tête sur le bord de la table par la même occasion. Il a lissé les bords de sa chemise mais s'est crispé en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

\- _Daan_ …

Sérieux, il avait presque craché son nom … Je savais bien que c'était toujours comme ça quand ces deux-là se voyaient, mais ça n'empêchait pas que c'était putain de _terrifiant_. Même Lucas avait posé sa cuillère sous le ton d'Antonio.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous faire les yeux doux je pourrais peut-être emmener mon neveu en promenade ?

\- Ta gueule, il est même pas encore l'heure, ai-je répondu en me levant à mon tour.

Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas Daan. Bien au contraire, il était toujours là pour Lucas quand j'avais besoin de lui, et il avait été le seul membre de la famille de Femke à l'avoir soutenu pendant la grossesse (son deuxième frère Maxime aussi avait été là pour elle, mais il étudiait actuellement au Luxembourg … Je savais pas trop où c'était au début mais apparemment c'était un pays de riche …), c'était juste que Daan était putain de casse couilles avec toutes ses réflexions de merde et sa manière de traiter Antonio …

\- Je sais lire l'heure, _kleine aap_ , mais j'ai un cadeau pour mon neveu.

Il a pointé vers un sac qu'il tenait entre ses énormes mains.

\- Il a un prénom tu sais.

\- Je le sais et tu sais bien que je ne veux pas l'appeler Fromage.

Il avait dit ça sans montrer la moindre émotion (sérieux, ce type était une putain de _statue_ ).

\- Il s'appelle pas Fromage, il s'appelle Lucas. Fit Antonio qui n'avait visiblement pas encore eu cette conversation avec le type.

Daan a posé le sac qu'il avait sur la table et a attrapé Lucas pour le faire sortir de sa chaise. Il l'a assis sur la table et a ouvert le sac.

\- _Lukaas …_ a fait Daan en hochant la tête. _Kaas_ veut dire fromage en néerlandais.

J'ai froncé des sourcils parce que comme d'habitude, ce gros drogué de la vie ne faisait aucun sens, putain. Antonio a répondu :

\- Mais son nom c'est Lucas ! Le « s » est muet, crétin !

Daan n'a pas réagi, il a simplement sorti un t-shirt jaune et un short brun de son sac et les a enfilés sur mon fils, avec la plus grande délicatesse du monde.

\- Peut-être que je devrais commencer à l'appeler …

\- … par son prénom ? ai-je proposé.

\- Ne soit pas stupide.

Il a mis Lucas tout habillé debout sur la table et j'ai presque pu voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage stoïque.

… sur le visage de Daan bien sûr, parce que Lucas souriait bien trop souvent pour que être saint d'esprit …

\- _Gouda_ , a t-il fait. Je vais l'appeler Gouda parce qu'il est un fier néerlandais !

J'allais répondre quand j'ai vu que son t-shirt avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus :

« _Ik heb een domme vader_ »

… Mais je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire bien sûr, et j'étais pas sûr de vouloir le savoir … Au pire, ce n'était pas comme si beaucoup de gens parlait cette langue de barbare de toute façon …

\- On n'y va, _Gouda_.

\- La poussette est-

\- Je sais où est le poussette, _domme aap_.

…

… J'avais aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, mais ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose de glorifiant. Antonio s'est retourné vers moi en souriant alors que Daan se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Ah~ ! Ça fait du bien de le savoir parti !

\- Je suis toujours là.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'attends pour partir, ai-je fais. Ne fume pas avec Lucas à côté de toi et soit de retour pour six heure !

Il s'est arrêté et s'est retourné pour nous regarder.

\- Ça vous laisse une heure et demie pour explorer les limites de votre relation homo-érotique, c'est ça ?

\- P-P-P-Pas du tout ! ai-je grommelé/balbutié.

\- T'es juste jaloux ! a rétorqué Antonio en se croyant malin.

Daan a haussé des épaules.

\- Ça se saurait si j'étais une pédale. Gouda dit au revoir aux pédales.

J'allais crié qu'il ne devait pas lui apprendre ce genre de chose quand …

\- Onw vwa faire du véyo ?

\- Tu parles à un néerlandais, Gouda. _Bien sûr_ qu'on va faire du vélo.

…

D'accord, leur relation était étrange, mais dans le bon sens. Lucas s'est mis à secouer la main.

\- Baille baille papa ! Baille baille bâtard !

Cette fois, Daans a souri et c'était putain de flippant.

\- Bye bye bâtard, en effet ! Wow, depuis le temps que j'essaie de lui apprendre ça !

\- C'ÉTAIT TOI ?! ai-je hurlé.

Il n'a pas répondu et s'est juste cassé sans dire un mot. D'accord peu importait … Au moins c'était pas de ma faute … pas entièrement en tout cas … J'étais sûrement en partie responsable …

Putain, Daan était bizarre … mais je l'aimais bien quand même.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées en voyant Antonio s'approcher de moi en souriant. Ce sourire, putain … Je voulais le voir tous les jours …

\- On en était où avant d'être vulgairement interrompus~?

J'ai rougi et j'ai regardé le sol parce que putain, il était _absolument divin_ et moi j'avais l'air d'un puceau avec mon visage incapable de rester d'une teinte naturelle. Il a une fois encore attrapé mon visage et a caressé mes joues de ses pouces.

\- Salut, Lovi~!

\- S-Salut …

Son visage était à nouveau vraiment proche du mien. Mais cette fois, rien ne nous a interrompu … Ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes et je l'ai entendu retenir son souffle alors qu'il m'embrassait doucement, ses lèvres fiévreuses tremblantes et souriantes tellement il était heureux …

Et moi aussi putain …

J'étais plus que ravi de répondre à son baiser, ouvrant la bouche et serrant mes bras autour de sa nuque, prenant ses boucles brunes entre mes doigts. Oh putain ce que j'étais heureux !

Je ne pouvais même pas m'empêcher de sourire, alors que sa langue chaude caressait la mienne avec passion et tendresse, alors que nos corps étaient si serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'on ne pouvait même pas y passer un cure-dent.

Ses mains descendaient de plus en plus le long de mon corps et s'arrêtèrent sur mes hanches alors qu'on se détachait déjà, Antonio posant son front contre le mien, respirant contre ma peau, nos souffles ne faisant plus qu'un.

\- Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais … Tu te souviens de cette nuit dans la tente au milieu de bois quand j'avais quinze ans ?

Oh, monsieur parlait de la nuit où on avait parlé et pas dormi et où l'on s'était raconté tous nos secrets ? Cette nuit-là où j'avais treize ans et que j'ai réalisé que j'aimais _beaucoup_ Antonio, un peu _trop_ d'ailleurs ? Cette nuit- _là_ ?

\- T'as pas idée, connard …

\- C'est la nuit où je suis tombé amoureux de toi Lovino …

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser un rire nerveux s'échapper.

\- On aurait jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps, putain …

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui donner le pourquoi de ma réponse … Je pense qu'il avait compris … Il m'a à nouveau embrassé les lèvres puis le nez, et a fini par mon front.

\- On a une heure et demi, hum ? Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

\- Non, crétin, vu que tu ne penses _pas_.

Il a ri et a descendu sa main sur mes fesses, poignant dans ma chair et me faisant rougir.

\- Et _maintenant_ , mon _amour_ … Tu penses à ce que je penses ?

\- U-Uh … Je …

Bien sûr que je voyais où il voulait en venir … J'ai souri, pensant à toutes les fois où j'avais imaginé cette scène … Je pouvais enfin lui dire sans avoir peur …

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Antonio ?

 **FIN**

 **TRADUCTIONS :**

 **Kleine aap : petit singe**

 **Kaas : Fromage**

 **Gouda : gouda (mais ça se prononce pas de la même façon, allez voir sur google traduction)**

 **Ik heb een domme vader : J'ai un père débile**

 **Domme aap : débile de singe**

 **A/N : C'était simple non ? Je ne réalise que maintenant que « marqueur » ne veut pas dire la même chose en France et en Belgique … Apparemment en France vous dîtes « feutre » … Voilà, je suis trop fainéante pour aller changer, et c'est correcte de toute façon !**

 **Et bordel de merde, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver des blagues pour Amputer et qu'ici je n'arrivais pas** _ **à ne pas**_ **en faire, huh ?!**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ceci !**

 **Et c'est ma manière de dire que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire un chapitre pour Amputer pendant deux semaines parce que je pars en vacance autour de Taïwan …**

 **Bisous les gars !**

 **REVIEW !**

 **MERCI BEAUCOUP LES GARS !**

 **JE VOUS AIME !**

…

 **ET JE VEUX UN BÉBÉ, D'OÙ CETTE HISTOIRE !**

 **MAIS JE SUIS TROP JEUNE !**

 **ET TROP GAY !**

 **BISOUS ET REVIEWS !**


End file.
